Fall Into Me: A Collection of Klaine Drabbles
by prplemyth
Summary: Kurt and Blaine - a couple to change the ages. Following through their high school, college, and older years, this is a collection of one-shots and drabbles relating to the couple known as Klaine. Similar in style to "Illogical and Stupid."
1. Sexy

_A/N: Why hello again. These drabbles are ones I have posted on tumblr in peoples' ask boxes or responses to prompts I have received in my ask box. Whenever I am inspired to write a little drabble, I will pop in here and throw one out. They'll be short. They'll be fluffy. They will be cheesy._

_However…They are fun for me. Isn't that what this site is about? ; )_

_Love all of you!_

_Read, review, enjoy!_

"Are you sure...?"

"Oh, Blaine, for heaven's sake, if you won't, I will..." To punctuate the frustrated sentence, Kurt pulled his shirt off over his head. "There," he said, twirling around with excessive prance, "it's off. Now you can chill out."  
>"But, I, you, holy..." Blaine continued to splutter for a few moments.<br>As the chill began to touch Kurt's bare skin, insecurity came with it. "Um," muttered Kurt, "should I have...I'm just going to go put my shirt back on and crawl into a hole somewhere. Tell my dad I'm going to live as a hermit."  
>"No," said Blaine in a soft voice, catching Kurt's hand. "You're..."<br>"An idiot? Embarrassing myself? Unable to quit rambling?"  
>"Adorable. Attractive. Sexy."<br>Kurt let out an involuntary laugh. "Sure," he said, sitting back down on Blaine's bed. "Because the last time I tried to be sexy you didn't think I looked like I had gas pains or anything."  
>"That was before I saw," Blaine straddled Kurt's lap where he sat, brushing his fingertips lightly over the pale skin. He brought his lips to a spot just under Kurt's ear and breathed lightly over it.<br>Kurt could not be held responsible in the slightest for the resounding obscene moan.  
>"Oh, god," he sighed.<br>"Before I saw that." Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear. "Could you be any sexier?"  
>Before Blaine would let Kurt answer, Blaine sucked hard at that spot.<br>Kurt would be unable to talk for the next few minutes. But he didn't mind.


	2. Transfer

_A/N: And another one!_

"Stop fussing with your clothing. You look fine."

"But what if I'm under dressed?"

"You're in public school…"

"But I don't feel -"

"You look adorable, shut up," says Kurt, slapping his boyfriend's hand away from his collar.

"I'm not used to being out of uniform and in an educational environment," mutters Blaine, sneaking a hand up again to adjust his outfit.

Kurt scoffs. "Who in the world calls school an 'educational environment'? This is barely educational if you can call it anything at all."

Blaine's face dropped. "Will I not fit in? Are you sure I look okay?"

Kurt ignores him this time and takes his hand instead. "You ready?" Kurt asks, mostly to himself. Suddenly, Blaine realizes the reluctance in his boyfriend's eyes.

"You're nervous."

"No," lies Kurt. "Just nerv-nervous for you."

"Hey," Blaine says with a smile, "It's going to go fine, Kurt. I promise."

"You can't promise something like this, Blaine."

"I can promise I won't leave your side except for classes."

He feels a swelling in his heart that Kurt's never felt before Blaine, a feeling of true joy he was not used to since before his mother passed away. It assured him that, yes. They could do this. It would be fine.

"Yeah," says Kurt, "I can be brave. I can do this. Courage, right?"

They walk from where they had been standing next to Kurt's car and pass the dumpster that had essentially been Kurt's early morning resting place for the past two years. He lets out an involuntary shudder as he glances over to it, and Blaine squeezes his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Kurt, you're not going to have to deal with that anymore."

"Hey, pretty boys," comes a voice. Kurt stiffens, thinking it's an insult, before he sees Mercedes stroll up next to them, hand in hand with Sam. "Why are the cute guys always gay?" she says.

"Because it means I get the cutest as my boyfriend," says Blaine, kissing Kurt on the cheek. Kurt blushes, and enjoys the smile on Blaine's face.

"He's nervous," says Blaine, "but I'm trying to tell him it will all be alright."

"What will be alright?" Rachel asks, coming up next to the three of them. "Are you two fighting? Because we need you two to be okay for all of Glee Club this year. And it's the start of a new year, BE HAPPY."

Blaine leans away from the girl. "Sheesh, Rachel, calm down. Kurt's just worried that someone's going to say something...Untoward about the fact that I'm here now."

Rachel shrugs. "I'll tell Finn to punch them."

"Nice."

"He's your brother now, Kurt. He's there to help you. And he's extremely unhappy today. Something about how his old jeans don't fit right anymore. He's dying to hit someone, but only if they ask for it."

"Can I get a swing in first?" Kurt asks, "Seeing as it's me that's being screwed over here."

The four of them arrive at the doors of the school, and Kurt feels his heart begin to hurt as he opens the doors.

Of course the first person they run into is Azimio.

"Hey, pretty boy," he says with a grotesque grin, "this your boyfriend?"

Sam steps in to say something, but Blaine steps forward first, with guts he gained from his and Kurt's show at prom.

"Let this answer for you," Blaine says with a smirk. He pulls Kurt in for an admittedly chaste kiss. However it makes its point, on both Azimio and Kurt. Azimio is dumbfounded, while Kurt's a little lightheaded and giddy about the fact that he gets that kind of kiss whenever he wants to. It's a nice feeling, he thinks.

The five friends walk past him in his daze.

"Well," says Rachel, "that was effective."


	3. Interruption

_A/N: Yeah why do I keep cockblocking them? SORRY GUYS! And with this exact person too…_

"And," breathed Blaine, unable to properly speak due to the feel of Kurt's lips down the side of his neck, "you – you're sure, oh, god, Kurt, I, th- I can't, nngh."

"Eloquent," mutters Kurt against the side of Blaine's neck with a smile. Blaine can feel upturned lips against the sensitive skin of his neck and, somehow, it does nothing but turn him on more.

"You're…You're sure, oh, wow, no one, here, Finn's not –"

"Wow," says Kurt, moving away. "Mention my brother, and the mood's killed."

Blaine can't keep himself from pouting as Kurt sits up, eyeing the muscled chest in front of him. "No…Come back," murmurs Blaine, mentally slapping himself for sounding like such a whiny child.

"Aww," says Kurt with a grin. "How adorable."

"Please?"

Kurt shifts slightly on Blaine's lap, and for a brief moment Blaine wonders what Kurt would say if he suggested that they try that without pants on as the feeling sends a jolt through his body he wasn't quite familiar with. "Nah," says Kurt, the grin widening.

"Fine then," says Blaine in a bit of a growl, sitting up and taking Kurt's waist, turning him so Kurt was the one pressed against the sheets. "How's this sound?"

Kurt sighs, looking up at Blaine with that frustratingly lovely smile. "Honestly I was almost hoping you would do that."

Blaine rolls his eyes, exasperated but yet still so, SO, turned on. "God, I love you."

"Good to – OH."

Unfortunately, the door opened just as Kurt's hands started moving slowly towards the waistband of Blaine's jeans.

"DEAR MOTHER OF GOD!"

"RACHEL?"

"BLAINE?"

"No, Rachel, I have Matthew Perry in my bed with me. OF COURSE IT'S BLAINE."

"WHY WAS YOUR DOOR NOT LOCKED?"

"Why in GOD'S name wouldn't you KNOCK?"

Rachel's mouth opened and closed as she stared at the boys who were too shocked to cover their half naked bodies with the fleece blanket.

"I...I'm still not used to this house. Finn and I weren't together yet when you guys lived here...I got..." Rachel blinked. "Er, lost."

"WHY ARE YOU STILL STARING?" Kurt asked, finally getting his head together and pulling the blanket over himself. Blaine, on the other hand, just sort of had a look as if he was about to laugh.

"Rachel, do you like seeing guys kiss?"

The female hobbit stared. "Well, I mean, I've seen Brokeback Mountain, and I know what went down in the tent - " Kurt held back a bark of laughter " - and, yeah, pretty much, I guess. Um. Why?"

Before Kurt realized what was happening, Blaine rolled back on top of him, a palm on either side of his head, kissing roughly down his neck, making sure to concentrate on the spots that made Kurt make that awesome noise. Kurt let out a harsh gasp, and Rachel squeaked.

"OKAY, OKAY, I GET IT, I'M LEAVING, I'M SORRY!" Rachel sprinted out of the room, mumbling something like, "Jeez, if only Finn could kiss like that."

Kurt and Blaine, on the other hand, were far too wrapped up in each other to notice her last comment.


	4. Partyin'

_A/N: Oh lord. I don't even know what this is. Enjoy, loves!_

"So, what's your major?"

Kurt shares a nervous glance over to where Blaine is apparently knocking back a couple of shots of something as he pointedly removes the girl's hand from his chest. "I'm a double major," coughs Kurt. "In, uh, music theory and FASHION DESIGN." He puts extra emphasis on the last two words, moving her hands this time from around his neck.

"Your eyes," she slurs, the gin beginning to take its effect, "god, they're so blue. Like oceans."

Blaine walks back into the room and sits down on the couch, and sees the girl all over Kurt. He's doubled over with laughter. Kurt shoots him a glare.

"Sweetheart – wait, I'm sorry. What's your name again?"

"Christy," says the girl with a sloppy smile. "But you can call me sweetheart any day."

"No, um, Christy, I, uh –" Kurt is assaulted by the taste of gin and some horrible berry lip gloss as the girl attaches herself to his lips.

"Hi!" comes Blaine's cheery voice from over Christy's shoulders. "You happen to be kissing my boyfriend."

Christy whirls around, and Kurt hastily rubs the lip gloss off of his lips. "Ugh," he mutters under his breath, "now my hand's all sticky."

"That's what you said last night," shoots Blaine with a grin.

"Oh shut up."

"Wait," says Christy. "You have a boyfriend."

"Yep," says Kurt. "I made an honest attempt to tell you about him, but unfortunately your lips were keeping me from making any comment at all."

Christy frowns. "Oh."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"And you guys are boyfriends?" she asks with a strange look on her face.

Kurt's wary of her response when he answers this, and Blaine raises an eyebrow.

"We're boyfriends."

"For real?"

"Yeah," says Blaine. "Yeah, we're together. Why?"

"Can you guys kiss?"

"What?" Kurt asks.

Blaine, on the other hand, grins. "Of course we can kiss," he says, innocent as ever. "I think everyone can kiss, as long as they have lips. Why do you ask?"

Kurt fights back a laugh as he realizes what Blaine's doing. Ever since Kurt had pointed out how oblivious Blaine was, Blaine started milking it for all it was worth.

Apparently this was one of those times.

"I mean like, can you kiss here?" asks Christy, the alcohol leaving her impervious to any embarrassment. "You guys are hot. Your kiss would be hot."

"Really?" Kurt asks, his eyebrows going up. "Really."

"Come on, babe," says Blaine, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. "We're at an NYU party. PDA is practically encouraged here. And Christy was very polite about all of this."

"Really, Blaine?" Blaine shrugs with that smile on his face that always makes Kurt give in with a laugh. "Okay, fine."

Kurt expects a chaste kiss from Blaine, however Blaine does that thing with his tongue swiping across Kurt's lips and he just melts into the kiss. It must have been an embarrassingly long time before they part, because Christy had left by the time Kurt remembers to open his eyes.

"Well," says Blaine, "that was interesting."

"I can't believe a girl just kissed me."

"Hey!"

Kurt laughs. "I was talking about Christy, you numbskull."

Blaine grins broadly, swaying a bit on the spot. "I know."

Kurt presses a kiss to his cheek. "It was awfully weird though."

"Tell me about it," says Blaine. "I had to watch a girl kiss my boyfriend."

"Hey!" says Kurt with an eye roll. "I had to watch you make out with my best friend junior year. That was horrific."

"Hey, we were drunk." Blaine looks up at Kurt and starts dancing a little bit, and Kurt begins to wonder how much he's had to drink.

Kurt pokes Blaine in the stomach. "Doesn't count, you still did it."

Blaine lowers himself on his knees, peering up at Kurt like it's the end of his life. "FORGIVE ME!"

"Oh my god, how much of that Green Apple Smirnoff did you have?"

"Only like seven shots. S'it's hittin me now. Oh, can I sing you a song? God, wow, Kurt, I love karaoke! Remember," Blaine hiccups, and the still mostly sober Kurt laughs. "Do you member when I serenaded you that firs-that first night you were at your dorm? Was a party, y'know, an the party was in your dorm. And, wow, six shots in a row bad idea, are things spinnin? I think I'm spinning. Anywaysidums," Blaine starts to tip over and Kurt catches him, lowering him down on a chair. "N you invited me to the party, and I drank a little, but you drank more, so I took care of you, and no more Zhenka for you after that, cuz you were so sick, so I sang to you as you were pukin, and I sang…What did I sing?"

Kurt shudders at the memory. "No more Zhenka. Ever again."

"No," says Blaine, waving Kurt off. "No, not the song. Zhenka's the vodka. Zhenka's the vodka that you called Satan's soda."

"I was talking about – never mind. You were singing, 'Teenage Dream,' because I was scared you were going to dump me for some guy in your dorm because I was so sick."

"Yeah," says Blaine, "yeah, that guy's nothing, you're so much hotter. Yeah, think I'm gonna sing Teenage Dream again. Or maybe, no, yeah, I'll sing 'I Kissed A Girl,' cuz you did, y'know?"

"But I didn't like it."

"KURT KISSED A –"

Kurt bursts into laughter and presses his hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Oh my god, you weren't even this hilarious the night of Rachel's tragic house party!"

"GIRL, HE DON'T LIKE IT!"

"Oh my god…"

That night, Kurt ends up bringing Blaine from his dorm across campus to Kurt's, just to get him away from the alcohol and to a quieter area.

"Kurt, I love you."

"Love you too, Blaine."

"No," says Blaine. "Like I really do. Can we get an apartment together next year for junior year?"

Kurt smiles. "You're not going to remember this are you?"

"I dunno, I've been thinkin it for ages. We should do something fun. Let's make out."

"You're drunk."

"You're a sexpot!"

Kurt estimates that Blaine will be asleep within the next thirty seconds by the way he's acting, and tucks Blaine in next to Kurt, making sure Blaine is next to the wall so he won't fall off in a drunken stupor.

Blaine turns around in Kurt's arms and presses a sloppy kiss to Kurt's lips. "Love you, big spoon."

"You're calling me big spoon again?" laughs Kurt as he smoothes Blaine's hair. "You really are hammered.

"Do you love me too?"

"Of course I love you, silly."

"Call me little spoon."

"Fine. I love you too, little spoon."


	5. Klutzy

_A/N: And again! This one's for my friend Jahna : )_

_I hope it's close to the prompt you wanted! I tried to switch it up a little from what your main one usually is!_

_Thank you for reading!_

"You adorable, bumbling idiot."

"Oh, shut up, Kurt."

"I'm honestly impressed. Really, I have. Falling not only down the escalator but then tumbling into the Auntie Annie's ten feet away is impressive."

"I said shut up."

"Aw," says Kurt, offering a hand to his entirely klutzy boyfriend, "I'm sorry, love."

Blaine's heart swells as he thinks of that last word. Love. He was proud of himself for actually saying what he'd been thinking that day– that he got it out. It was natural – he'd felt it for ages, but it was like he had just identified it at that moment. There was a brief half second of bewildered silence from Kurt that Blaine hadn't been able to figure out if it was surprised and happy or surprised and annoyed, but that all passed once they left the coffee shop. Blaine smiles bigger as the memory of how fiercely and passionately Kurt had kissed him when they got to Kurt's house that day hit him. Oh, how nice last weekend had been once Kurt had returned.

"Daydreaming?" Kurt asked as he took Blaine's hand.

Blaine squeezed the soft hand in his palm and nodded. "Only about the best thing I could come up with," he says quietly.

"So singing hypersexual songs to a GAP employee, right?" For a brief moment, Blaine's worried, but the tone and the snarky smirk playing on Kurt's lips tells him he didn't need to be.

"You're horrible, you know that?" says Blaine, bumping Kurt slightly with his shoulder.

"Yes, a true villain, is this the part where you rescue the princess from the horrid confines of my dungeon?"

"Who'd the princess be?" Blaine asks. "Finn?"

Kurt bursts into laughter. "Yes, in a frilly pink tutu. OH! And we could put him in a pair of heels too!"

"Like they'd fit his Sasquatch feet."

"Very true."

The two walk in a pleasant silence for a few more moments, until Kurt says, "I'm hungry. Or thirsty. Something. Can we go to the food court?"

Blaine nods. "I'm thinking Subway?"

"I don't know," says Kurt, "I was thinking about going back to Auntie Annie's, since you so kindly slammed – "

"You're so mean to me," says Blaine with a playful shove. However, neither of them noticed the puddle of Orange Julius on the floor in front of Kurt's feet.

Blaine did notice once Kurt started to fall and pulled Blaine down with him.

"THESE WERE NEW!" shrieked Kurt, garnering the two of them some bewildered stares. "And my butt hurts," moaned Kurt under his breath. "No, you are not allowed to comment on how gay I just sounded. Because I noticed it too and decided that I am probably the most perverted little virgin on the planet."

Blaine shrugs. "Apparently so, seeing as I didn't really even notice the innuendo until you pointed it out."

Blaine holds out a hand for Kurt to grab. Kurt stands up and frowns. "And the one day I choose to wear white pants."

"I know," says Blaine, forcing his eyes away from Kurt's ass in the pants, "quite the shame."

"Are you checking me out?" Kurt asks, taking Blaine's hand again as the two walk out of the mall to Kurt's car.

"Maybe." The grin on Blaine's face is unapologetic and Kurt mirrors it as he shakes his head.

"You're so weird."

"I'm not the one who fell in a puddle of Orange Julius."

"No, but you did crash into a pretzel stand."

"Fair enough."

When they reached the car, Kurt sits in the car and winces. "Ugh," muttered Kurt. "I think my butt's bruised. That hurt. I'm forever cursing Orange Julius."

"I can't believe how fast you went down though," Blaine comments. "Seriously, I was on the ground before I even realized what happened to you and YOU are the one that fell."

"Apparently I'm just good at ruining my own clothes."

"At least I didn't bruise myself or ruin my lovely jeans. I remain pristine and undamaged."

Blaine's not sure, but as Kurt starts to blast the new Lady Gaga, he can swear he hears Kurt say, "pristine my ass."


	6. Books

_A/N: I am on a ROLL. Haven't updated this puppy in ages, figured that my Klaine Brain was going a little ballistic, so I decided to post this on tumblr. And then I figured I'd post it up here too just to see the two different crowds of fans._

_Love you, fellow Klainers! : )_

_Read, review, but please enjoy._

"KURT!" shouted Blaine as he walked into Kurt's room. His eyes were filled with hurt as Kurt noticed his entrance.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked, confused. "What did I do?"

"THAT!" Blaine said, sounding horrified and a bit betrayed. "Why would you do that to the Essential Calvin and Hobbes?"

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed. "And exactly what did I do to it, may I ask?" He put down the pencil he was working with and stood up from his desk chair.

"Well LOOK at it!" said Blaine, still looking disproportionately offended. "On the floor! The spine cracked!" Blaine paused himself with a gasp. "Kurt…" he said in barely a whisper as he kneeled down to pick it up off of the floor. "Kurt, you creased the page."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed somehow even closer. "For the love of god, Blaine, it's just a book…"

"Not to me..." said Blaine absentmindedly, holding the book close to his chest. He pulled his knees up so he was sitting cross legged, and suddenly he looked younger than Kurt had ever seen him. Young and vulnerable.

Since Kurt hadn't seen a look like this on Blaine's face since that mishap with meeting his father a few weeks earlier in the supermarket, Kurt suddenly realized he had done something very, very wrong. "I'm…I'm sorry," said Kurt, sitting down next to Blaine. "I didn't know it was so important to you."

"It's a book, Kurt," he said, picking up the book carefully and absent mindedly smoothing away the corners of that had creased. The affection was clear on his face as Blaine looked down at the cover. "Well, a comic book, but still. It deserves at least a little respect."

"But it's just a book!" said Kurt, not understanding. I mean, if it was a McQueen scarf, he would understand, but it's just a comic book. Apparently this was the wrong answer. "I mean, I -"

"Books are important to me," said Blaine, shrugging. "To me, at least. And, come on, this is Calvin and Hobbes. Everyone loves Calvin and Hobbes."

Kurt apparently hesitated too long in responding with, "y-yeah, right. Everyone loves it," because Blaine's frown only deepend.

"You hated it, didn't you."

"It's not that I hated it!" said Kurt. "It's just…Not…My…Thing."

"That's okay," said Blaine, downtrodden.

"I did read it, though," said Kurt. "Well, some of it." He sighed. "Okay, fine, I read like two pages."

Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I just sort of wanted you to like it."

"Why?" asked Kurt. Suddely a horrible thought crossed his mind. "Is this like my thing with Chicago? Will you not date anyone who doesn't like Calvin and Hubs -"

"Hobbes."

"Hobbes, yes, sorry." Kurt stood up and started pacing. "Oh, my god, Blaine, you hate me now…Oh, I'm so sorry." He threw himself into his desk chair. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I -"

"I shouldn't have put it on the ground, Blaine, I feel horrible," said Kurt, dropping his head into his hand. "I guess...Books haven't exactly meant that much to me, as books. The stories, of course," he said, running his hand through his hair, not even caring that he messed up the perfect style, "but the books themselves...They never were as important. And I should have liked Calvin and Hobbes." He looked at Blaine, only to find, suprisingly, that he was sitting there with the smallest of smiles on his lips. "Aren't you mad?" asked Kurt, confused by the smile.

"No," said Blaine, smile widening. "I just had hoped you would be interested in it. When I was little, before I knew exactly why I was different, well…I would read Calvin and Hobbes and feel better. They'd go on all these adventures and he never really fit in at school, but that's because he was in his own world. He didn't need other people. It made me feel less…Alone, I guess. I just hoped you would read it, and maybe understand what it meant."

Kurt's face fell from it's panic. "Oh," he said softly. For a few moments, Kurt watched Blaine sitting in the middle of his bed, until Blaine lifted his head up from the page he was on, hazel eyes boring into blue.

Blaine nodded. "I got that one when I was seven - it was the first one that my mother gave me. My dad used to try and bug me about reading it all the time but I was able to ignore it. Calvin and Hobbes was fun. I even got a stuffed tiger and had 'adventures' with it."

Kurt walked up to Blaine and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I didn't know," he began, pressing his forehead to Blaine's as he sat down next to him, "how important it was to you that I like it."

Blaine kissed Kurt lightly on the lips, and Kurt lowered himself onto the bed, Blaine following suit. "It's okay," breathed Blaine, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek, then wrapping an arm around Kurt's chest. For a few seconds they lay there, just holding each other. "It's just one of our differences, I guess," said Blaine, sighing. "I always knew there was something about you that wasn't perfect.

Kurt scoffed. "What are you talking about?" he said, pretending to be insulted. "Of course I'm perfect!"

Blaine poked Kurt in the ribs, leading to Kurt letting out a light laugh. "You've got to have some flaws - and this Calvin and Hobbes this has got to be one of many!"

"One of only a few," said Kurt. "Maybe I didn't read that right," said Kurt. "I'll give it another try."

Blaine nodded, and grinned. "You'd do that?"

Kurt nodded, holding Blaine closer. "Yeah, of course. It means a lot to you, which means I want it to mean something to me."

Blaine rolled over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. "And," he murmured against Kurt's lips, "perhaps I'll try that cologne you like again."

Blaine took it as that they were both doing something right when Kurt rolled on top of him and began kissing the breath out of him.


	7. Sleep

_A/N: Not quite sure what this is. Class got cancelled and I got inspired by a gif is my only explanation for this puppy. First draft (I suppose) of this is posted on my tumblr. But yeah hi my fellow Klainers : ) I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Kurt falters in the space between sleep and consciousness, half drowning in a dream of cuddling with Blaine in some sort of meadow somewhere. He finds himself smiling and blinks himself awake, only to find that a good portion of his dream was true.<p>

For a few moments, he allows his eyes to linger on the boy in his bed. Blaine Anderson, lashes fanned out across his cheeks and lovely, steady, real, right in front of him. Blaine had an arm around Kurt's shoulder, which pulls Kurt closer as Kurt tries to move.

"Stay here," says Blaine in almost a whisper.

"Blaine, love, are you awake?" Kurt murmurs, managing to shift himself away. Blaine tries to keep him close, but ends up rolling over onto the pillow, his face crushed into the softness. Kurt stifles a giggle. Blaine is clearly asleep again, and Kurt sits up against the headboard, brushing his thumb against Blaine's cheek. Blaine moves to the touch, sighing delightedly and smiling softly.

"Blaine," says Kurt as he pulls his hand away, "you should probably wake up."

Blaine lifts his face from Kurt's pillow. "Huppfrumuh?"

"Eloquent," replies Kurt with a grin. "Blaine, it's two in the morning. You need to get home."

Blaine, still mostly asleep, cuddles up next to Kurt again and throws an arm around his waist. "No," he mumbles, "comfy. Warm. You."

Kurt smiles, the happy fire in his heart growing larger, and runs his fingers through Blaine's - for once - ungelled hair. "Honey, I don't think you get it. We have school tomorrow. It's 2am on a Monday."

"Can't I just sleep here?" he mutters, turning his face into Kurt's side and pressing a kiss to the soft skin of Kurt's ribs. "Don't wanna sleep alone."

Kurt looks to the door, closed tightly, then back towards the boy drifting off to sleep next to him. "You are so lucky my dad and Carole are out preparing a meeting for the press."

Blaine rolls off of Kurt, the blanket covering him falling down to his waist. "Yep," he groans, stretching and accidentally hitting Kurt in the arm. "And lucky to have you."

"Want some wine with that cheese?" Kurt asks, grinning down at Blaine. The moment changes as the two of them look into each other's eyes intensely. Kurt clears his throat and rolls over to Blaine, beginning to trail his fingers along Blaine's chest.

"You're barely going to sleep," mentions Kurt offhandedly.

Blaine lifts his head ever so slightly, looking at Kurt. "Why not?"

Kurt's smile moves from soft and sweet to hungry and full of desire. "Do you really expect me to let you in my bed all night and not take advantage of it?"

Blaine smiles and goes to respond, but Kurt's lips catch his before he can say anything more. It's a long time before anyone's eyes close.

Blaine falls asleep in Math class for forty minutes and Kurt zones out for fifteen minutes at Glee club, staring at Shue's hair.

They both agree, though: it was more than worth it.


	8. Kids

_A/N: So this is based off of some doodles I doodled during my history class today. I'm clearly a good student. IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE. But yeah. Daddy!Klaine. Love you all my dears, I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>"I don't want a baby brother!" exclaimed Betsy, stomping her foot. "It's Papa and Daddy and Betsy and no baby."<p>

Blaine sighed. "Betsy, sweetheart, you were all for this six months ago when we started talking about this And for the six months since it's been all you've been talking about – in a good way." He paused to yawn. "Just because Miss Keller is taking a long time to have your little brother doesn't mean that he's going to be bad."

"If he's always going to be late then we can't have him," grumbled Betsy, frowning at her fathers. "We can't have a late person in the family."

Kurt felt himself begin to laugh. "Betsy, it's not his fault that he's taking a while to be born."

"But I don't want him."

"Yes you do, sweetheart," said Blaine, pulling her into his lap. "What's this really about?"

"Nothing, Daddy," she replied to Blaine, "don't want another baby."

Kurt stood up from his seat and kneeled in front of Betsy, taking one of her hands and one of Blaine's in his. "Betsy," he said in an authoritative yet kind voice, "please tell us."

"You won't love me as much anymore," murmured Betsy, the stern face faltering.

Kurt and Blaine's jaws dropped as the two of them met each other's eyes. A silent moment passed between the two of them – neither had any clue where this was coming from.

"Elizabeth Anne Hummel-Anderson," began Kurt, "where on earth would you get an idea like that?"

She fidgeted in Blaine's lap, trying to get away from her Daddy's strong grip, and refused to look into her Papa's blue eyes. She grumbled something Kurt and Blaine couldn't hear.

"Betsy, sweetie, please," said Kurt quietly, "why on earth would you think that?"

Her bottom lip trembled. "Some bigger boys at school told me that no one loved me and I was a mistake." She was beginning to cry softly. "They said I had two daddies because my real mommy and daddy didn't love me and that you guys were the ones who would take me." She started crying harder, pressing her fists into her eyes. "You guys are gonna love my brother more and give me up like my mommy did. But I love you guys because you're my Daddy and Papa and I don't want another baby to take you away from me!"

Blaine and Kurt sighed in tandem. "Betsy, that's just silly," said Kurt, moving to the seat next to his daughter and Blaine. "You know that your Daddy and I will love you from the ends of the earth to the edge of the universe and back. Forever and ever, infinity plus one. Right?"

"But what if the new baby takes up more of your heart than I do?" said a frowning Betsy. "Daddy already has your heart, I heard you say that."

"Daddy may have his heart," began Blaine, "but you fill it. And you know what happens when the new baby comes along?" Betsy shook her head. "His heart will grow and change and have enough room for all three of us." Blaine touched Betsy on the nose. "And my heart with have room for the three of you as well. All of you."

"You won't stop loving me?"

"You couldn't pay me in a million cakes to stop loving you," said Kurt, giving his daughter a warm smile.

Betsy sniffled, nodding a little bit. "Okay," she murmured. She paused for a little bit, refusing to meet either of her fathers' eyes. "I told a fib. I do want my brother. Do I get in trouble for lying?"

Blaine shook his head. "Of course not."

"And I'm a big girl," said Betsy, "so don't tell anyone I cried. Four year olds don't cry."

"Crying doesn't mean you're not a big girl," said Kurt. "Your Daddy's cried so much in the past few days."

Blaine gasped theatrically and poked Kurt in the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir, but I do believe you cried when we watched When Harry Met Sally the other day."

A moment passed between them as Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand. "Yes," said Kurt softly, "but that's for a whole different reason."

Betsy looked from her Daddy to her Papa, and frowned. "Are you guys getting all mushy gushy again?" she complained. "Geeze Louise, save that for when I'm at preschool."

The two men burst into laughter, and were still laughing as the nurse came out and said, "Katie Keller is ready to see you now."

The small family walked into the room after donning the hospital clothing, Blaine holding Betsy away from the birth so she wouldn't get too squeamish from the blood, but Kurt went to hold Katie's hand.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling down at her.

She nodded. "I'm so glad I found the two of you," she gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as another contraction started. "If I can barely handle childbirth, I could never be a mom at 17."

"Hey," said Kurt softly. "You're doing great."

She managed a smile, and their eyes locked until the doctor said. "Katie, I need you to push now."

It was another two minutes before Kurt and Blaine's son was born, and they had absolutely no problem allowing Katie to hold him for a few moments.

"He's perfect," said Katie, choking on her tears. "And…And he deserves the best parents. He deserves you two. I trust you guys." Katie pressed a final kiss to the little boy's head and held him out to Kurt, who took the young boy in his arms with the same amount of nervousness he felt when he first held Betsy all those years ago.

"Oh, he's so perfect," breathed Kurt, "hi, baby."

"I like him," declared Betsy after a few moments of looking at her new brother. "He can stay."

Blaine and Kurt had tears in their eyes as they realized: in that moment they had their family. They knew at that very instant their family was complete. Kurt, Blaine, Betsy and –

"What's my brother's name?" asked Betsy. "He needs a name if he's going to stay."

* * *

><p>After the papers were signed and all the protocol had been completed and all the rules had been followed, the three of them were still faced with the problem: the new baby, or "my brother" as he was being referred to by Betsy, needed a name.<p>

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "His middle name can be Burt," said Kurt, looking down at the baby. "He's not quite right for a Burt."

"And naming him after my dad's not really a plan," said Blaine quietly.

"Jackson," stated Betsy, nodding.

"What?" Blaine asked, giving his daughter a confused look.

"I like that name," she said, shrugging. "There's a nice boy named Jackson in my favorite book. I like that name."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look, glancing down at the baby still in Kurt's arms. "Jackson Burt Hummel-Anderson," pronounced Kurt. "I like it."

"I really like it," added Blaine. "Jackson. Kurt, Blaine, Betsy and Jackson."

"Our family," said Kurt, getting a little choked up again."

"His name is Jackson," said Betsy authoritatively to the adoption agent, "you can write that down right there."

The three adults burst into laughter as Betsy just folded her arms where she was perched in Blaine's arms and asked, "what's so funny? What did I do?"


	9. Fight

_A/N: I have absolutely no idea what this is supposed to be but I got inspired by Finn and Blaine and Kurt and FIGHT CLUB and yeah. I'm a little wacky. Also it is finals week and I am slacking off writing fic – REMIND ANYONE OF THIS TIME LAST YEAR? _

_Read, review, and I hope you enjoy!_

"Finn!" exclaimed Kurt, slapping his stepbrother's hand away from the still cooling Christmas cookies. "Get your hand away from there!"

Finn pulled his hand away, frowning. "Ow," he mumbled, "you're so violent. No wonder Blaine likes you so much."

Kurt froze where he was making an honest attempt at drawing a snowman on a cookie. "And exactly what," snarled Kurt, "is that supposed to mean?"

"No, man, I just mean, like, because of the fight club and everything." His words gained no response. Kurt continued to stare at him. "You know," continued Finn, "the one at Dalton."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," said Kurt over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. Sometimes he began to wonder if Carole had dropped Finn on his head every day of his life.

Finn, to Kurt's surprise, began stammering. "Oh, right, uh, that was," he rubbed his hand on the top of his head, "um, a movie! Yeah, a movie, right."

"You mean Fight Club?" Kurt asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Yeah, that, hey look, Rachel's here, gotta go!" And with that, Finn bolted out the door, because apparently he had forgotten that Rachel was still at voice lessons and had just texted Kurt about getting there late.

Something was looking fishy.

* * *

><p>"So," said Kurt, fiddling with the collar of Blaine's shirt, "Finn was an idiot today."<p>

Blaine laughed, and brushed a lock of hair out of Kurt's eyes. "He's gotten better." He smiled. "Plus, after the two of us spoke about everything the other day, there's no reason to have a problem with him anymore, I don't think."

"This is different," amended Kurt, "he confused a conversation the two of you had with the movie Fight Club! I mean, really, reality from fiction, Finn. It's like ever since you two talked he's acted dumber than usual." Blaine was incapable of making eye contact. "What?" asked Kurt, laughing. "What'd you do, knock him on his head or something?"

It took a few moments before Kurt realized Blaine was fumbling for words. "Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Have you gone deaf again? I told you to stop listening to Cobra Starship."

That shook Blaine out of his stupor. "Hey! Cobra Starship was awesome back before Hot Mess! I was listening to Viva la Cobra that day, thank you very much. And besides," he added, "Finn's not as big of an idiot as you might think."

"That would be a difficult task," mumbled Kurt.

"No, really," said Blaine quietly, not meeting Kurt's eyes. "What if he didn't mix it up?"

Kurt, involuntarily, he'd swear, burst into laughter. "Yeah, okay," he exclaimed, "my boyfriend's out being all hardened and angry and –" Blaine was giving him a serious, apologetic look, sort of like the one that always accompanied an unspoken apology. "Oh, god you're not kidding."

Blaine shrugged and gave an apologetic grin. "I'm sorry. Um…Does this…Does this change things? I swear, I haven't really…I haven't done it with, well, I haven't fought with another person in months. Since I transferred, really, since it's hard to get to Dalton for every Thursday night now that I don't live there. I mean, I beat the hell out of punching bags, but that's because I really need to channel things, but I swear I'm not doing this just to be some jackass, I just don't have a place to diffuse my anger. Ever since I –"

Kurt surged forward and caught Blaine's lips in a kiss. Smirking a little bit at the dazed look on Blaine's face, he said, "You need to learn to shut up when I'm smiling at you."

"But you said that sometimes you smile at people to intimidate them with your angry bitch face," replied Blaine, looking a little lost. "And I didn't know if you were mad at me. I didn't know how to stop talking. I didn't know if I was explaining myself."

"You don't get that look, you idiot, it's mainly saved for Sebastian. Anyway, where did this lovely," Kurt swallowed hard as he thought about Blaine in a fight club situation. _Violence is not attractive,_ Kurt told himself,_ even if Blaine looks freaking wonderful running or doing jumping jacks or playing football or OH GOD I NEED TO STOP THINKING._ "…hobby, I suppose, come from?"

Blaine shrugged, taking Kurt's hands in his and gently brushing his thumb over the knuckles. Silence fell over them for a few moments as Kurt reveled in the fact that Blaine's soft and sweet hands could fight just as well as they could make Kurt sigh. "People took swings at me, beat me black and blue, broke my arm and punched me so hard my left ear rang for three days afterwards. My jaw fractured and I was in so, so much pain," Blaine looked up from where he was staring at his hands into Kurt's eyes. "And beyond that, I couldn't defend myself or my friend. So I figured that…That if I could learn to get someone back for it, that if I could somehow defend myself and learn to fight," he leaned in and pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "I wouldn't have to watch anyone else get hurt."  
>Kurt's breath caught in his throat. "You're too good of a person, Blaine," he breathed. "Stop being so good."<p>

"Yeah," said Blaine, sitting down on his couch. "Because being violent and angry is saintlike. Because insinuating that Sam sells himself when he was just trying to suggest an idea for sectionals is such a good thing to do." Kurt coughed a little bit to that. "What?" asked Blaine.

"You don't know?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head. Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh, no…"

"What?" asked Blaine. "What's wrong?"

"Sam, um," Kurt bit his lip as he tried to get his words out. "Sam was a stripper for a little while, to get his family more money."  
>Blaine's jaw dropped and his eyes widened to saucers. "Oh my god," he muttered. "I am worse than I thought."<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down right next to Blaine. "Oh, don't start, seriously, you didn't know." Blaine dropped his chin into his hands. Kurt rubbed his back. "Oh, don't do that, Sam will understand, just clear it up with him before sectionals. And I have a feeling that it had a lot more to do with you getting infuriated with Finn being an ass the past few weeks than with Sam being overtly sexy once."

"Of course not," said Blaine with a ridiculous grin, "that would only be logical."

Kurt pulled Blaine close to him, and Blaine situated himself so his head was buried in Kurt's chest. Kurt pressed a light kiss to Blaine's hair, closing his eyes. "I'm glad things seem to have been sorted out," said Kurt quietly.

Blaine nodded, throwing an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling himself even closer to Kurt, their bodies snug against one another. "I'm going to apologize first thing tomorrow morning to Sam," he said into Kurt's sweater, "you know, tell him I didn't mean anything I said. I mean, I just…I hate thinking that the only way anyone can win anything is by using sex to sell it, you know?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course I do. Baby penguin and all, remember?"

Blaine pushed himself so he was sitting up, and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Baby penguin's been gone for a while, honey," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

After a while, Kurt broke away. "So," he said, a little flushed and out of breath, "this whole fight club thing. Want to show me some moves?"

Blaine frowned. "I don't really know if you want to see me fighting…I get kind of scary."

"Oh, please, I've seen your bedhead. Give me scarier than that, try me." Kurt began to ruffle Blaine's curls, leaving Blaine to frown and bat at the hand trying to mess at his hair. He took Kurt's hand and pressed it to his lips. "You can see me fight someday," he said quietly, "I'm sure there will be another situation where someone will try to piss me off."

"Well, " said Kurt with a smile, "I'll be right there beside you. Warding them off with hairspray and high kicks."


	10. Retainers

_A/N: This is literally all fluff. All of it. And I'm not even ashamed. _

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"I think it's cute!"<p>

Kurt nudged Blaine away from him, frowning. "It's not cute," he said, pulling his retainers out of their cleaning solution and rinsing them off. "It's horrifying. And it's all because my stupid teeth are moving again."

"Well," said Blaine, nuzzling into Kurt's shoulder. "I think it's adorable that your dad cares so much about your teeth that he's willing to get you new retainers even though you lost your old ones."

"Correction: he cares about the insane amount of money he spent making my teeth normal, hence why he had to get me retainers, hence why he bought me new ones."

"Well you did accidentally send them through the dish washer."

Kurt turned to Blaine and pointed at him with his toothbrush. "That was Finn's fault and you know it."

Blaine laughed. "I suppose."

Once teeth were brushed and pajamas were put on, Kurt and Blaine walked back to Kurt's bed and laid down.

"So how come I never saw retainers when I slept over that disastrous night where I was drunk off of my ass?" Blaine asked, throwing an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Well," said Kurt, putting the retainers in. "You were kind of smashed out of your mind, sho I don't shink you would have remembered your own name if shomeone ashed."

Blaine fought back a laugh. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Well you were jusht sho drunk dat you were shtumbling all over the plashe. Ish not like I would have expected you to remember dat night."

"You can't say 's's." Kurt didn't even have to look over to tell that Blaine was fighting not to burst into laughter. "You say 'sh' instead of 's'."

"Shut up!"

"Oh, good, that one was on purpose!" grinned Blaine.

Kurt fought back a laugh and hit Blaine with a pillow. "Oh coursh it wash on purposhe. Ish – OH, SHUT UP."

Blaine couldn't hold it back anymore and burst into uncontrollable giggles. "Oh my god, you sound like your tongue broke or something. This is great."

"Tongues can't break, Blaine," said Kurt, attempting to sound haughty even though his speech was impaired. "And plush, theshe are new retainersh. I'm going to shound funny for a bit while I get ushed to dem."

Blaine rolled over and pressed his face into the pillow to keep himself from laughing directly in Kurt's face, which Kurt sort of appreciated and sort of wanted to punch Blaine for.

"You are an ash, Blaine Andershon. A complete and total ash."

Blaine rolled over and threw an arm around Kurt's waist, snuggling his face into Kurt's chest. "Actually," he replied, "I rather think of myself as a birch tree."

"I'd think of you as a bonsai," quipped Kurt, wrapping his arm around Blaine's back and settling his chin on the top of his head. "You know, the tiny ones they shove into little glash containers?"

Blaine sat up. "I am a birch!" he said, standing up on the bed. "A big, strong, birch!"

"Why?" Kurt asked, grinning. "Ish dat because you're such a white boy that when you shay 'gangshta' it shends everyone into hyshtertical laughter?"

"No," said Blaine. "It's because I am strong!"

"You do realize if you were even an inch taller your head would be hitting the sheiling."

Blaine frowned and sat down. "You're mean," he laughed.

"You made fun of my retainers."

"Well how's this," said Blaine, taking Kurt's face in his hands. "I will kish you wish yerrr wetainers."

Kurt laughed hysterically as Blaine pressed a kiss along his jaw line and then up to his lips, returning the – admittedly odd with the combination of metal and plastic in his mouth – little kiss with an ending kiss to Blaine's nose.

"Okay, okay, I know," said Kurt. "I shound ridiculous."

Blaine rolled over onto his stomach and threw an arm around Kurt's stomach. "Yes, but you always look adorable, which is a plus."

"Cheeshe ball."

"Lispy boyfriend." Kurt rolled over onto his stomach and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. Blaine turned his head and pressed a kiss to Kurt's nose, and said, "love you, Captain Retainer."

"Love you, Captain Bonzai Tree."


End file.
